The Grangers
by WeasleyTwins4ever
Summary: Harry, Ron and Draco pick up Hermione from her house.


I don't own Harry Potter never will, never have. Harry Potter belongs to the one and only talented J.K Rowling. Unless J.k Rowling is someone who takes her allowance up to december when it's only june.

**The Grangers**

In a house in London, England, there was a lot of commotion going on, mainly caused by a young girl of 18. Her best friends and fiancé were coming to pick her up, for the quidditch world cup the following morning.

Hermione's parents were out of city for a dental emergency and her cousins were over. Now, it was no secret that the 4 cousins hated each other and still their parents left them together.

"Done" said Hermione as she flopped down on the opposite couch as her cousin, Tiara Granger. Sitting next to her was Tiara's twin sister Laila and sitting next to them was her other cousin Dimatrice known as "Dia".

"Done what" asked her cousin Laila.

"Oh I remember. She's packing to go stay with her geeky friends and fiancé" said Dia.

Hermione was about to retort, when the doorbell rang. As she got up from the couch to open the door she heard Tiara say "Make sure they don't leave without, us seeing how much of geeks they are"

Hermione ignored her and opened the door and in stepped 3 hot guys. **(open the window please.) **One was a 5'9 feet young man wearing a emerald green button up shirt that matched his eyes perfectly. He had black ruffled hair that never sat down no matter what. Next to him, was a another man standing at 6'1, the tallest of the 3. He had light blue eyes and the traditional weasley red hair. He was wearing a maroon t-shirt and the last man. That was capturing the interest of our dear hermione was Draco Malfoy standing at 6 feet. He had grey eyes and blond hair that made girls fall at his feet. All the guys were wearing tight shirts that clinged to their body to show how it they were.

Tiara, Laila and Dia were drooling looking at the boys. The black hair and the red head man known as Harry Potter and Ronald "Ron" Weasley, leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek. "Good to see you Mione" said the 2 boys. "Are you packed?" asked Ron. "yup, my trunks in my bedroom" responded Hermione. " We'll go get it " said Harry. "We will?" asked Ron. Harry glared at him. "Okay, Okay lets go"

As soon as they left, Draco kissed Hermione and with their nose touching and hand together he said "Missed me, love?" "Of Course I did" she replied with a grin on her face.

With that they started kissing again until they were interrupted by a loud coughing fit from Ron and Harry who had already brought the trunk down. They separated with Hermione red from embarrassment and Draco had smirk on his face.

" Bloody Hell, No one wants to see their sister kissing someone" said Ron with a pointed look at Draco and Harry.. "Hey, Me and Ginny don't kiss that much in front of you" said Harry. "If that's not much kissing, I'd hate to think, what you do call proper kissing." said Draco seeing Harry start to blush.

It was then that Hermione's Cousin** (oops, almost forgot about them.) ** made their presence known. "I'm sorry, but did you just call Hermione your sister?" said Tiara to Ron and Harry. "Ya, she's our sister in all but blood." responded Harry.

Hermione decided it was time to introduce them. Seeing the curious glances she got from her cousins and and her friends and fiancé. "Guys these are my cousins Tiara, Her twin sister Laila and my other cousin Dia." She said pointing to each one of them by now, Tiara was sitting in front of the T.V. Laila was sitting on the beige couch and Dia on the other. "Girls, These are my best friends Ron and Harry and my fiancé Draco Malfoy.

"We'll be leaving now bye", "bye" said Harry and Ron while Draco smirked. As soon as they were out of the house they cracked up laughing. Hermione fixed the picture of her cousins with their jaws hanging open, forever in her mind.

**Authors Note: **

**This is my first story. Reviews would be really appreciated and tell me if i should continue writing or not. Thanks and I have a poll up please check it out. Again thanks in advance to those who review, even if it's constructive criticism or Flames.**

**P.S If there's something about the story that you don't understand or want to know more about please ask. **


End file.
